Hold on Tight
by invente-moi
Summary: "Elle était l'unique merveille de son monde – comment pourrait-il en avoir besoin de sept autres avec Rachel près de lui?" Zack/Rachel AU - Fluff.


**Titre:** Hold on tight.

 **Auteur:** invente-moi/peppermints

 **Pairing:** Zack/Ray

 **Disclaimers:** Les personnages appartiennent à l'anime, au jeu et au manga Angels of Death.

 **Rating:** T

 **Résumé:** « Assise là, baignée dans la lumière du soleil matinal, seulement vêtue d'un de ses hoodies beaucoup trop grands pour elle, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée sur le côté, ses doigts dansant sur les cordes de sa guitare, Zack ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle était à couper le souffle, à tel point qu'il avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était vraiment là, sous ses yeux, dans sa chambre, à chanter pour lui et personne d'autre. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, de plus cher, de plus magnifique dans sa vie. Elle était l'unique merveille de son monde – comment pourrait-il en avoir besoin de sept autres avec Rachel près de lui? » FLUFF.

 **Note:** Enjoy yourself! Don't forget the review ;). xx

 **Song:** New Fears – Yuuwii & Weiwen (cover).

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Isaac Foster était quelque chose d'important pour Rachel Gardner. Parce que c'était elle qui lui avait fait découvrir le sentiment grisant d'avoir quelqu'un qui fêtait sa naissance comme si c'était un jour à ne jamais oublier. Comme si c'était important. Comme s'il comptait sincèrement et que son existence avait un sens pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Parce que c'était un de ses jours favoris au monde parce qu'elle pouvait lui montrer combien il comptait pour elle et que pour une fois, il l'écoutait. Parce que pour elle, rien n'était plus important que de célébrer sa naissance parce que si Isaac Foster n'avait pas existé, Rachel Gardner serait probablement déjà morte et enterrée.

Pour toutes ces raisons et sans doute encore d'autres, Rachel voulait faire quelque chose de particulier pour Zack. Pas juste un simple cadeau ou un gâteau. Elle voulait quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait à extirper du plus profond de ses tripes pour le toucher au plus profond des siennes. Et elle avait juste ce qu'il fallait pour arriver à ce résultat.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Rachel s'éveilla, dérangée par la lumière trop vive provenant de l'extérieur. Elle prit quelques secondes pour émerger et se rendre compte de la tête de Zack posée contre son coeur alors qu'il la serrait contre lui avec force. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées ensemble, sa peau nue contre ses bandages. Le dos de Zack était courbé juste assez pour être à sa hauteur, et son oreille reposait tout contre son coeur, comme s'il voulait pouvoir être sûr de l'entendre battre même dans son sommeil.

Depuis qu'elle avait failli mourir il y a quelques mois de ça, il ressentait sans cesse le besoin de vérifier son pouls ou ses battements de coeur, inconsciemment, comme s'il pouvait la perdre à chaque seconde. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de l'adolescente, et elle se mit à passer ses doigts délicats dans les mèches désordonnées de son ainé, tandis que ses grands yeux azurs détaillaient son visage bandé. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir le tenir tout contre elle, de pouvoir le toucher, de pouvoir être prêt de lui. Elle était l'unique exception à la haine universelle de Zack. Elle était sa seule lumière… et il était la sienne.

Perdue dans ses pensées, ce n'est qu'une fois que la voix rauque et mal réveillée de Zack prononça son prénom qu'elle redescendit sur terre, lui flashant son plus doux sourire au passage. « Hey, sleepyhead. » fit-elle simplement, alors qu'il accrochait son regard avec le sien. Il l'observa quelques secondes, comme surprit de la trouver là, puis lui sourit enfin. Il avait toujours ces quelques secondes ébahies, tous les matins, quand il se réveillait et qu'il la trouvait dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait du mal à y croire, comme s'il devait s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas simplement un mirage et qu'il pouvait bouger sans qu'elle ne s'efface. Elle trouvait ça adorable.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Isaac. » Zack n'avait jamais aimé son prénom, mais elle avait une façon si particulièrement de le prononcer, et peut-être, juste peut-être que quand elle le disait de cette façon, il n'était pas si mal que ça, finalement. Il sourit doucement et vint poser une main sur sa joue pour la caresser avec tendresse. « Tu n'as pas oublié. » fit-il simplement, et Rachel rit légèrement. « Oublier ton anniversaire? Impossible. Zack, comment je pourrais oublier de célébrer le jour de la naissance de celui qui m'a sauvé la vie? » Il détourna le regard, juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit le torrent d'émotions qui traversait son regard en réponse à sa question. Elle continua. « D'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Mais il va falloir que tu me laisses me lever. »

Zack n'avait vraiment pas envie de la lâcher, vraiment pas le moins du monde. Mais il était trop curieux, et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu pour lui. Alors il retira lentement ses bras d'autour de son corps frêle, non sans déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de la laisser entièrement s'échapper. Il gagna un nouveau rire de sa part et sourit fièrement. Il aimait tellement son rire, si léger et cristallin, si mélodieux. Et il aimait qu'elle ne rit comme ça que pour lui.

Elle finit par se lever du lit pour se diriger vers un étui sombre qui reposait contre un mur depuis quelques jours. Il l'observa l'ouvrir pour en sortir une guitare. Il fronça les sourcils. Un instrument? Aurait-elle…? Evidemment. C'était Rachel, après tout. Elle n'allait pas se contenter d'un simple gâteau et de quelques bougies. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer en songeant au temps qu'elle avait dû mettre dans ce cadeau. Une chanson ne s'écrit pas toute seule, et il était certain que c'était ça, son cadeau. Parce qu'il adorait la musique, et qu'il adorait l'entendre chanter. Heureusement que ses bandages étaient là, pour éviter que Rachel ne se rende compte que ses joues s'étaient légèrement teintées de rose.

Après avoir trainé une chaise de comptoir devant le lit, Rachel lui sourit tendrement et s'installa dessus, une de ses jambes repliées sous son corps tandis que l'autre se balançait dans le vide. Elle darda son regard azur sur son ami, et inspira profondément. Elle angoissait un peu. Allait-il comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire à travers la chanson? Allait-il l'aimer? Allait-il être déçu? Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée? Elle chercha le courage dans les yeux de Zack, et tous ses doutes furent balayés par le pétillement de curiosité et d'impatience qu'elle y trouva. Lentement, ses doigts vinrent gratter les cordes, et une douce mélodie s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre aux murs si blancs, balayant sur son passage les angoisses de Rachel.

Zack riva son regard sur elle, savourant pour la première fois l'écho des notes de musiques dans cet endroit qui n'avait été qu'à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son chemin et comprenne que la vie pouvait aussi, parfois, se vivre mieux à deux. Après quelques accords, la voix de Rachel, douce mais puissante, vint se poser sur la mélodie, afin d'entamer le premier couplet.

« _I left my body_ _  
_ _Down on her knees_ _  
_ _Over the bedside_ _  
_ _Watching you breathe_ »

Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, posant avec perfection sa voix sur les notes qu'elle égrainait du bout de ses doigts fins. Elle venait de commencer, mais il était déjà captivé, buvant le moindre de ses mots comme une parole d'évangile.

« _And I saw the fire  
I felt the flames  
I heard the banshees  
Calling your name_

 _'Cause I have these new fears I carry with me_  
 _So you can feel stronger, you can know peace_ »

Un long frisson le parcouru en entendant les paroles qu'elle chantait. Bordel. Elle avait vraiment un don avec les mots. Peu à peu, il la vit fermer les yeux et pencher doucement sa tête sur le côté, laissant ses longs cheveux platine pendre dans le vide. Elle était concentrée, perdue dans sa propre musique, et Zack était bouche bée.

« _So just hold on tight  
I'll be coming, I'm coming for you, oh oh  
And every night  
I'll be burning, burning for you, oh oh  
And I will back you up, I will show you love  
I will give you all I got 'til I cannot  
Hold on tight  
I'm breathing, breathing for you, oh oh_ »

Les rayons du soleil filtraient par le velux au dessus de leurs têtes, venant inonder l'adolescente de lumière. Comme un ange, songea-t-il, fasciné. Comment pouvait-elle être si incroyable? Comment pouvait-il être si chanceux? Zack avait oublié le reste du monde. Tout ce qui comptait désormais était Rachel, et ces mots si précieux qu'elle chantait pour lui. Ces promesses qu'elle laissait glisser sur sa mélodie.

« _When you come undone  
I'll carry your chains  
So you can feel freedom  
And a little less pain  
And if the poison  
Burns in your blood  
I'll drink the venom  
Out of the cut_

 _'Cause I have these new fears that carry me through_  
 _Every bullet I'm taking for you_ »

Il repensa à toutes les fois où Rachel s'était battue pour lui. Contre le pasteur Gray, contre Eddie, contre ses parents, contre la police, contre des gangs. Contre lui-même. Il repensa à toutes ses cicatrices, à toutes les plaies qu'il avait soigné quand elle s'était blessée en voulant le protéger. Et il repensa à ces horribles plaies, ces horribles cicatrices, qu'il avait pansé de ses propres mains quelques mois plus tôt, quand il avait manqué de la perdre à jamais. Quand elle lui avait demandé d'honorer sa promesse et qu'il avait été incapable de le faire, et qu'elle s'était jetée sur sa faux sans une once d'hésitation. Il serra les poings. Il avait juré qu'elle ne souffrirait plus jamais, qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à le protéger. C'était à lui de la sauver, maintenant.

« _So just hold on tight  
I'll be coming, I'm coming for you, oh oh  
And every night  
I'll be burning, burning for you, oh oh  
And I will back you up, I will show you love  
I will give you all I got 'til I cannot  
Hold on tight  
I'm breathing, breathing for you, oh oh_

 _I'll take two times the misery_  
 _And half the glory_  
 _If it meant you'd be the champion_  
 _Of the story_  
 _And I'll take two times the agony_  
 _And half the wonder_  
 _If it meant you'd get twice_  
 _Twice the thunder_ »

Assise là, baignée dans la lumière du soleil matinal, seulement vêtue d'un de ses hoodies beaucoup trop grands pour elle, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée sur le côté, ses doigts dansant sur les cordes de sa guitare, Zack ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle était à couper le souffle, à tel point qu'il avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était vraiment là, sous ses yeux, dans sa chambre, à chanter pour lui et personne d'autre. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, de plus cher, de plus magnifique dans sa vie. Elle était l'unique merveille de son monde – comment pourrait-il en avoir besoin de sept autres avec Rachel près de lui?

« _Hold on tight  
I'll be coming, I'm coming for you, oh oh  
And every night  
I'll be burning, burning for you, oh oh  
And I will back you up, I will show you love  
I will give you all I got 'til I cannot  
Hold on tight  
I'm breathing, breathing for you, oh oh_ »

Les dernières notes retentirent contre les murs nus, et le son de sa voix mourut tranquillement, les derniers échos de sa chanson stagnant dans le silence, comme si même le temps ne voulait pas laisser se terminer un tel moment. Lentement, Rachel rouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête pour observer Zack. Et elle fut frappée par son visage.

Zack pleurait.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux criant de panique. « Zack? Pourquoi tu pleures? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal? » Zack sursauta et porta une main à sa joue. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était mit à pleurer. Il voyait la détresse dans son regard, il voyait sa lèvre inférieure trembler, et il savait qu'elle allait pleurer s'il ne répondait rien. Alors il se racla la gorge pour essayer de calmer sa voix éraillée par les larmes. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il répondit avec toute l'honnêteté d'un homme touché au coeur par la grâce d'un ange.

« Parce que t'es tellement magnifique et j'pensais que dieu n'existait pas mais maintenant que j'te vois j'en suis plus certain parce que t'es tellement irréelle, comme si t'étais un putain d'ange qui était apparu dans ma vie et maintenant j'sais plus trop ce que je dois croire ou non. » En plein coeur. Il l'avait touchée en plein coeur. Rachel se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit devant lui, et elle encadra son visage de ses mains avec toute la douceur du monde, ses propres yeux baignés de larmes. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, lui dire combien il comptait pour elle, combien il l'avait sauvé, à quel point elle était reconnaissante, mais tous ses mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, derrière la boule de sanglots qui se formait lentement.

Et ça la frappa.

Elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Juste comme ça, juste avec quelques mots, elle réalisait la vérité qu'elle s'était bornée à nier depuis tellement longtemps. Rachel Gardner était purement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Isaac Foster.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui parut juste à cet instant. Lentement, elle rapprocha son visage du sien, sondant le regard de Zack pour voir s'il allait l'arrêter. Mais elle savait déjà qu'il ne le ferait pas. Doucement, tendrement, ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celles de Zack, et tout leur monde éclata en millions d'étincelles. Tout en eux brûlait. Tout se consumait. Plus rien n'existait en dehors d'eux, et de la sensation de leurs lèvres dansant ensemble avec une pureté presque divine. Zack posa ses mains sur les poignets de Rachel, qui caressait tendrement ses joues sans cesser de l'embrasser. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer que quelque chose d'aussi doux soit réel. Et pourtant...

A l'intérieur d'eux, quelque chose s'enclencha.

Ils avaient toujours été incomplets, chacun de leur côté, à chercher désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait remplir le vide à l'intérieur d'eux-même. Ils leur avaient toujours manqué une pièce d'eux-même.

Mais désormais, à cet instant précis, ils le sentirent tous les deux. Il n'y avait qu'ensemble qu'ils pourraient remplir le vide. Parce qu'ils sont les deux facettes d'une seule pièce. Parce qu'ils sont Zack et Ray. Parce qu'ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre.

 _Ils pouvaient enfin arrêter de courir. La quête était terminée._


End file.
